El Corazon Ardiendo de un Caballero Romantico
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Un caballero sigue su codigo fielmente, ¿Pero que pasa cuando se deja llevar por las emociones? Esta historia trata de ello y de hasta donde es capaz uno de hacer llevado por sus sentimientos


**El corazón ardiendo de un caballero romántico**

By Jahir Aguilar

Prologo

The Felt es una banda que después de un tiempo ha vuelto a su guerrilla de siempre con Midnight Crew, pero hubo una vez cuando de The Felt dejo esto y dirigidos por un piromaniaco despertaron al monstruo que había dentro del héroe que contaremos en esta historia

Capitulo 1: El inicio de una pesadilla

Gideon conversando con un Sirius que yacia en la cama oliendo a cannabis cuando de repente suena su móvil y ve que le llegua un mensaje de su matesprite Rukbat Arcabi, lo lee y Sirius le pregunta:

Sirius: pequeño Gid, no me digas que es tu novia?

SG (Gideon): así es Sir, Rub, quiere que vaya a su casa

Sirius: *cejas cejas*

SG: -sonrojado- Sirius!

Sirius: -se levanta y le acomoda la ropa a Gideon, se lame la mano y lo peina- ok, luce bien pequeño… y no la cagues

SG: ok –se va-

Tras tomar su billetera, sus cosas y demás se sube a su aeromoto y se dirige a toda velocidad a la colmena Arcabi, al llegar a ella ve que el lugar luce todo desordenado y mira a Kalina en el suelo inconciente, la levanta y le grita

SG: Kalina, estas bien?

Ella abre su mano con un papel que tiene un dibujo de una bola 8 rodeada de puntitos verdes, regresa a su colmena y le muestra el papel a Sirius, lo abre y empieza a leer:

"Para Gideon Thule

Somos The Felt, tal vez no nos recuerde pero fuimos los mismo pendejos a los que nos atacó a nosotros y a nuestros némesis Midnight Crew, hemos vuelto y lo retamos a enfrentarse a nosotros si es tan valiente, para ponerle un mejor tono a las cosas tenemos a su chica en nuestro poder, si la quieres ven y pelea 'Joven Paladín', te esperamos, nuestra venganza ha comenzado…

Con cariño The Felt"

Gideon arruga el papel con furia y da un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared

Sirius: Gid relájate hijo, no es para tanto

SG: pensé que había matado a todos esos imbéciles en la Cruzada de Las Vegas

Sirius: no te fíes, hay muertos que inexplicablemente regresan a la vida

SG: si lo sé, ¿pero secuestrar a Rukbat de esa manera? No se los perdonare a esos desgraciados!

Sirius: -le da una bofetada a Gideon- Gideon Thule! No dejes que tu ira y furia se salgan de control, debes contenerte, un caballero nunca se deja llevar por sus sentimientos en batalla

SG: -sollozo se limpia las lágrimas- debo ir, ella corre peligro

Sirius: pero piensas ir solo?

SG: si, asi es –toma su katana relámpago-

Sirius: no sabes que tan fuertes son después de tanto tiempo…

SG: no me importa –enfurecido cierra la puerta-

Sirius: oh Prophet, dile al Emperador que proteja a Gideon –se acuesta y sigue escuchando música-

Enojado y con lagrimas en los ojos Gideon prepara sus armas para atacar el bastión de The Felt, pero los Kiddo aparecen y le interrumpen preocupados

SA (Madison): señor Thule pero que hace?

SG: parto a una pelea

LV (Davian): con quien?

SG: no les incumbe –se sube a su aeromoto-

SA: suena a algo muy peligroso, iremos con usted!

SG: -le levanta la mano a Madison- no, iré YO SOLO

LV: estás loco, morirás!

SG: ya fue mi última palabra, déjenme solo! –se sube y se marcha

SA: -abraza a su matesprite y mira a Gideon irse en su aeromoto- solo espero que Dios este con el ¿crees que estará bien Davie?

LV: -corresponde- si su necedad no lo mata si lo va a estar

Capitulo 2: La pelea contra los recuerdos

Gideon marcha a toda velocidad en su vehículo y recuerda las palabras que escucho cuando era pequeño "Algún día te enfrentaras a tres enemigos, al que tengas enfrente, a ti mismo y a tu peor miedo, con corazón fuerte prevalecerás joven paladín", cae la noche y llega a un edificio donde lo espera el primero de los de The Felt, a lo que Gideon le dice que avise que el ya llego. Tras esperar un rato es Snowball quien aparece y mira a Gideon

Snowball: miren quien está aquí, el "Joven Paladín"

SG: hace tiempo que no veo ese rostro negro y misterioso –da un pisotón contra el suelo- dime, donde esta Rukbat?!

Snowball: ven, sígueme –se va caminando adentro de un edificio-

SG: -la sigue-

Entonces Gideon sigue a Snowball y llega a un lugar oscuro, el cual se ilumina y es una arena deportiva ((De esas que usan para los partidos de basquetbol de la NBA)) lleno de gente y se escucha una voz misteriosa:

Voz: vaya vaya, así que tú eres el amiguito de Anaret ehhh? Vaya sorpresa

SG: Anaret, esa voz, quién eres?!

Aparece un ser encapuchado en un palco junto a la arena y Snowball destapa al encapuchado, revelando que es nada más y nada menos que Aushan

Aushan: sorpresa

SG: Aushan? Que haces aquí? Huye!

Aushan: huir? De quién? Ellos son mi gente, soy el nuevo líder de The Felt –aparece todos los miembros de la banda con armaduras ciborg-

SG: tu? Por qué?

Aushan: escuche lo que les hiciste a estos tipos en el pasado y como me caen bien decidi unirme y darles ayuda, además, es por Anaret que me robo a Giedis

SG: solo por eso? Nada mas? Y donde esta ella? –se lanza con su katana hacia el-

Aushan: -detiene a Gideon mostrando a una Rukbat amordazada- te acercas y la mato

SG: -cruje los dientes lleno de furia- maldito cobarde, eso no se hace!

Aushan: -se lleva a Rukbat y a través de un altavoz se dirige a Gideon- ahora, todos los miembros de The Felt que sufrieron a manos de Gideon, pueden vengarse de el, no me importa un carajo si lo matan –corta la transmisión-

Empieza la pelea y mientras Snowball mira a sus demás compañeros dirigirse a Gideon, el prepara su katana y da la primera estocada, pero falla y uno de ellos lo golpea en la espalda, después termina por recibir una lluvia tanto de golpes como de disparos y aunque logra acabar con uno de los 17 enemigos, los demás lo logran incapacitar mortalmente y cuando uno de ellos está a punto de darle el golpe de gracia un estruendo se escucha y su atacante es enviado a la pared, es Sirius!

Sirius: -con una velocidad impresionante logra sacar fuera de combate a varios de The Felt-

LV: -saca de su armadura a uno de ellos con la gorra 1- no vamos a dejarte solo, ni de pedo!

SA: -con sus rayos detiene a varios de ellos- solo ve por tu chica Gid, nos encargaremos de esto –le lanza un collar de martillo a Gid que el atrapa-

SG: -casi llorando y logrando apenas levantarse, se guarda el collar- gra… gracias

Corre hacia el Pent-house del edificio, al llegar se encuentra con Aushan y mira a Rukbat atada a un poste en la terraza del pent-house, ahora se prepara para pelear

Capítulo 3: Monstruo contra monstruo

Gideon desenfunda su katana y carga contra Aushan, pero el lo lanza contra el muro con una bola de fuego

Aushan: crees que un tonto como tu puede derrotarme?

SG: si, lo se

Aushan: inténtalo entonces –se abre los brazos-

Gideon le lanza estocadas con la espada a Aushan y el las esquiva, invoca una técnica llamada "Dragones de fuego" y unas cadenas de flamas atacan a Gideon, luego lanza flechas de juego y estas hieren mas el cuerpo lastimado de Thule, caído, debilitado y ensangrentado Gideon cae al suelo, Aushan parado frente al el le dice:

Aushan: pensé que peleabas como Sirius, pero no, eres una mierda peleando

SG: -vomita sangre- si puedo pe… *cof cof* pelear

Aushan: -mira a Rukbat- que mal, luego me encargare de ti, pero primero tu novia –le da una lamida al cuello de Rukbat y luego le pasa el dedo por la misma área-

LF (Rukbat): -amordazada gruñe con lo que le hacen y logra darle un pequeño puntapié a Aushan-

Aushan: auch, ya me hartaste maldita –prende de fuego uno de sus dedos y lo pone en el cuello de Rukbat lastimándola-

SG: dejala maldito –sigue en el suelo-

LF: -logra quitarse su improvisado bozal y grita de dolor- GIIIIDEOOOOOON!

SG: Rub! –su cuerpo empieza a emanar energía oscura-

Aushan: -deja de torturar a Rukbat- pero que mierda contigo?

Gideon a pesar de las heridas mortales logra levantarse y sus ojos se tornan negros, su piel luce un tono gris oscuro, toma el collar de martillo y este se convierte respectivamente en un Martillo Relampago, mira con una furia ciega a Aushan

Aushan: no es posible –temblando- tu… tu eres un… berserker!

SG: preparaos para morir! –le da un martillazo salvaje a Aushan en la cabeza- vas a morir!

Los relámpagos caen sobre la noche y Gideon vuelto un berserker ataca a Aushan con una furia aterradora, asestando martillazos a diestra y siniestra contra su oponente, Aushan totalmente herido le habla a Gideon

Aushan: -tose sangre- Gid, por favor, perdóname

SG: te perdono… muerto –le da un martillazo y le destruye la cabeza matándolo, de inmediato va con Rukbat y volviendo inexplicablemente a su estado normal le habla- Rub, estas bien?

LF: -lo mira y lo agarra de la nuca besándolo- estoy bien, gracias por venir por mi

SG: -a pesar de las heridas logra levantarse y la carga- es hora de irnos –se lleva a Rukbat y se sube junto con ella a la aeromoto-

Epilogo

Tras una noche con Rukbat haciendo… "cubetazos" se para frente a los Kiddo y les habla

SG: quiero disculparme por no tomarlos en cuenta, pensé que podía solo pero no, mi corazon me hizo un necio

LV: Gid, a todos nos pasa, tu tranquilo, lo importante es que ahora esta bien junto con Rukbat

SA: awwww una fotito si? –saca una cámara-

SG: Madison! –se lanza para quitarle la cámara y la escena se detiene aquí-

FIN

gracias a los que me permitieron usar a sus personajes


End file.
